Opinions
by Panckles
Summary: Austin is embarrassed after petting Ally's hair in school. One-shot. Auslly.


**My first one-shot. Enjoy! Don't forget to review.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Austin stares up at the ceiling as he lay in bed. He knows he better get up and take a shower for school, but he can't move. He can't go back.

He can't face the snickering, the stares. Even if there were none, he knows what they're thinking about him. They saw what he did yesterday. Everyone knows by now, right? I mean he's Austin Moon, overnight Internet sensation. He does something interesting, maybe even boring, and people talk about it. Rumors about him spread like wildfire. Walking through those halls, knowing what they know...he doesn't want to face it.

He especially doesn't want to face Ally.

He loves being around her, but today is different story.

Yesterday was an even weirder story.

*_Le Flashback*_

_Austin was walking down the hall at the end of last period when he heard Ally's cheerful giggling from around the corner. He smiled. Her laugh was more beautiful to him than the first chirps from the birds in early spring._

_And he LOVED spring. _

_"Who doesn't?" He thinks to himself. Maybe Ally, cuz spring means school is almost over, and she enjoyed school. That's yet another thing be loved about Ally: her dorkiness. It was adorable to him. Adorkable, he liked to say._

_he turns the corner with a spring in his step, ready to surprise his favorite brunette, but what he saw caused him to stop in his tracks. Ally wasn't laughing because of Dez (cuz he's hilarious), or Trish, or any book she was reading (cuz she laughed out loud when reading a lot), but because of a boy. A boy that wasn't Austin._

_A boy named Ethan. _

_Ethan was a dork like Ally, so they had a lot in common. Trish thought they were perfect for each other._

_So did Ally, it seemed. But Austin wasn't so sure he agreed._

_He takes a big step forward, now standing next to Ethan._

_Ethan stops laughing and turns to Austin, and opens his mouth like he's about to say something when Austin interrupts._

_"Hello Ethan!" Austin says with a fake enthusiasm, which honestly made him sound ridiculous._

_Ethan's voice goes a pitch higher, "Hey, Austin," he draws out 'hey.'_

_Ally looks to Austin, then to Ethan, then back to Austin again. She can see Austin glaring at Ethan through that fake smile. You can see the anger in his eyes. But why was he angry? She wasn't sure._

_"What do you want Austin? If you want to talk we can do that later at Sonic Boom-" he cuts her off,_

_"That's ok Ally, I just wanted to know what you guys were laughing about so I could laugh too. Was it a pun? Ally loves those y'know," he says, not breaking his glare on Ethan. It's true, Ally loves puns. You could tell her a simple knock-knock joke that most people wouldn't laugh at, and she would laugh until she couldn't breathe. That made Austin laugh as well, which was bitter sweet, 'cuz he hated his laugh. It was girly, he thought. But Ally said she loves it. So he loves it now, and he doesn't care what anyone else thinks. _

_He ignores the fact that he basically just said that he only cares about Ally's opinion._

_Ethan laughs nervously, "No, we were just laughing cuz I tripped on my own feet and almost face planted." he smiles at Ally as they replay the moment in their minds. _

_"So you're a clutz? Ally can't have a clutz for a boyfriend. She's already clumsy enough herself. If she trips, she needs to have someone there to catch her. What if you're holding hands while going down the steps and YOU trip?! You'd pull her down with you and she could break her head open or worse!" Austin exclaims dramatically._

_Ally can't believe this. What's Austin's problem? He doesn't usually act like this._

_"Austin, I'm fine! And maybe I am a clutz but Ethan isn't! Plus who said anything about boyfriends?" Ally says, now feeling embarrassed._

_Ethan speaks up, "It's fine Ally, I understand. Austin is your best friend and I respect his opinion. If he doesn't approve of me, then I except that."_

_Ally starts to feel tears sting her eyes, "But Austin isn't my father, he doesn't-" _

_"Look Ally, I gotta go. See you around?" Ethan says before quickly turning around and walking away. _

_Ally watches silently in disbelief as he walks away. Austin, knowing Ally was upset with him, tries to make a getaway, but Ally composes herself and grabs his wrist._

_"Why?" she says. Austin looks to her, not making eye contact. He looks sorry, and she knows she can't stay angry at him, but she definitely needs an answer first. She highly doubts it was really because he was scared she was going to fall down the steps._

_"Because...I don't know! It just didn't seem right," he finally squeaks out._

_"Didn't seem right? How? You didn't really think I was going fall down the steps, did you?!" she questions him._

_"Uh, yeah. That guy is a huge clutz! Anything could happen."_

_She shifts her weight to her other foot and cocks her head to side, giving him a look that says, 'Are you for real?!' _

_He finds himself admiring how her curls fall so perfectly. Her hair in general is just perfect; straight, curled - anything! He's always to tempted to feel her hair, and, without realizing, he reaches out his hand and starts stroking it. Ally stands still with a confused expression on her face. Was he...petting her? _

_Austin was in a daze, and continued to 'pet' her as people around them started to notice. Before you know it, people were laughing and proclaiming them a couple. Ally grabs his hand, "Austin, what're you doing? People are starting to stare..."_

_Austin gets shocked by her touch, which brings him back to reality._

_"OH!" He exclaims as more people start crowding and laughing, "Sorry Ally," he says quickly then runs out of the school, leaving Ally to try and process what just happened._

_*Le End of Flashback*_

Ally probably thinks he's a freak now. He couldn't bear the thought of that. He couldn't sleep because he was thinking about it.

Most of all, he was thinking about her. He started to realize something that he didn't want to admit.

He liked Ally Dawson. Like...Like, liked Ally. Love maybe? No, he refused to go that far...yet.

But he's afraid that he blew it yesterday. She's probably still angry at him about Ethan.

That's why he lay here in bed Friday morning, debating whether he should try and fake being sick. He knows it's pointless. He'll have to face Ally and..._them _eventually. Might as well do it know.

He finally jumps out of bed and starts getting ready for school. He can smell his mom making pancakes downstairs. Maybe that'll make him feel better.

He comes downstairs after drying his hair to find a certain cute brunette in his kitchen making pancakes.

"Ally?" He says.

she turns around and smiles at him, "Hi Austin. I came here after getting ready this morning hoping to talk to you since you weren't answering my texts," she explains, "your mom said you were getting ready for school, and I offered to make pancakes while she caught up on some chores."

He gives her a small smile. That's so like Ally, so helpful. His mom loved her.

"Thanks..." He says quietly and sits down as she plates him pancakes. She doesn't even seem upset about yesterday, but she did say she wanted to talk, so Austin can't help but feel very nervous.

She sits down next to him. "Aren't you gonna have some?" He asks. She shakes her head no, "I had breakfast already. And I wanna talk."

He takes a deep breath, "Yeah?"

she has a lot to say, to ask, and Austin can tell she's thinking about where to start, but in the end she asks simply, "Are you ok?"

Austin chuckles, "That all depends." He takes a bite of his pancakes.

"...On what?" She asks.

He swallows, "You"

she cocks her head to the side again in that adorable way she does and asks, "What do you mean?"

He puts his fork down, "What's your opinion on me?"

Ally smiles, "You're energetic, outgoing, fun to be around, a sweetheart, caring, and very talented. You have a ridiculous laugh that I love to hear, you tell the best jokes, and you laugh at them with me even though you don't think they're funny. You're awesome. You're my partner, and best friend," she finishes.

He leans forward, "You're forgetting something," he whispers.

"What?" She whispers back, staring into his brown eyes.

He stares back, then leans down and kisses her softly. she kisses back, smiling into it.

He pulls away and whispers,

"Boyfriend"


End file.
